Along The Tracks
by trudisapixie
Summary: Just a short little oneshot, of a moment in Veronica's life post series. AU , rated T for suggestion of adult theme


This is my first Veronica Mars Fanfic I've posted. And my first fanfic I've posted on here. It just came to me the other day when I was on my way home from Paris. I had to write it down. I hope it turned out well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, except maybe the laptop I wrote this on, but even then the details are a little fuzzy.

* * *

Along The Tracks

It was a long train journey to New Orleans.

Veronica splashed the cool water against her face as the train swayed on the tracks, undeterred on its journey. The wet and coolness of the liquid waking her up slightly. Placing her hands on the rim of the basin she steadied herself as she looked up at the cracked mirror infront of her.

_'For the amount people pay for these tickets, you'd expect them to at least fix the mirror.'_

She mused to herself as she turned away from her reflection. Trying to avoid looking at the bags that were prominent under her eyes, making her face appear older.

Her eyes were tired and dull, yet still emitted their sparkle. Her smile was worn and faded, yet still had a warmth to it.

Pulling a paper towel from the dispenser, she dried her face and hands, before tossing it in the bin. Taking in a deep sigh, she took in one more look at her haggard appearance, before shaking her head and opening the door to the toilet.

Stumbling a little, as the train swayed violently, she held onto the wall of the narrow passage way, until it had ceased, to keep her balance.

Why had she chosen to travel by train? Flying was much more convenient, a hell of a lot quicker and didn't make her nearly as queasy.

Running her hands through her tousled, blonde hair, she made her way down the aisle of the train, until she came to her compartment.

The sun was beaming through the translucent window of the ornamental, wooden, doors. She could faintly make out the outline of a figure through the frosted glass. The figures chest was rising a falling slowly. She smiled to herself as she held onto the walls, the train throwing her about again.

Carefully, she slid the compartment door open, trying to make as little noise as she could, but the scraping of the wood in its track, stopped her dead in her pace.

Looking up at the figure on the seat, she found him still sleeping peacefully. His chest heaving silently as he breathed.

Her heart swelled with proudness, as the smile widened on her face, spreading deep into her eyes.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she slowly closed the door, muffling the sound from the rest of the train.

Sitting down opposite the sleeping figure, she became bewitched in the sight that laid before her; The man was sleeping soundly, with a small child, dressed in a blue t-shirt, a pair of black cord pants and only one shoe, curled up asleep on the seat next to him, using a worn old out teddy as a pillow, and young baby, in a red cord dress and a pair of red and white stripey tights, laid flush against his chest.

This is what had caused her so much pride. In the short time from when she'd left the compartment, when the man and the young baby girl, had been awake, with only the young boy asleep, they'd all shifted position and all fallen into slumber. Her little family, so peaceful, so perfect.

She checked her watch to see how long she had been away for. It had been almost thirty minute since she had left them.

_'No wonder they're a sleep.'_

Veronica trailed off in thought, her eyes fixated on the sleeping forms infront of her. Staring but not really looking. Her mind was else where. She was day dreaming. A smile plastered across her face.

She thought of the day she'd married her husband; _he'd been unbelievably cool, while she'd been a bag of nerves, coming up to the day. But on the day, she'd been collected and calm, not a shake in her words at all. Where as he, he'd stumbled over his words, causing him to hold his head in shame as his face flushed, she'd taken his face in her hands and just smiled at him, lovingly, he'd returned the smile with as much love in his eyes, before proceeding with his vowels. When the Reverend had finally pronounced them man and wife, she'd gone straight in for a kiss, but he'd held back. Cupping her face in his hand he'd cooed 'I love you Mrs Echolls' infront of everyone, her grin widening so much, she thought it would fall off her face as he pulled her in for a kiss._

That had been the happiest day of her life. Marrying Logan Echolls. That was until she had created their own little family with a child. She still remembered the look on his face when the doctor revealed it was a boy. _Logan was staring in shock at the small baby placed in his arms. Cradling it carefully and lovingly. He'd later revealed to Veronica that he was afraid he'd 'break it', causing Veronica to laugh and explain it was a 'he' not an 'it'. They'd named him Dylan. He was blonde, just like she was, but with Logan's eyes and cheekiness, but he'd inherited her curiousness._

Her face softened at the memory of these moments in her life. Before her daughters birth played in her mind. _It had a been a long, agonising labour. But as soon as she had graced them with her presence, all was forgiven. They'd fallen in love with her immediately, completely. She was an extra bonus to their family, but she fitted in so well, she completed their family. They'd called her Amelia. She looked just like her mother, with a thin wisp of blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that were enchanting. She was only now three months old, but she was a good baby, she'd fallen into a routine quickly._

Veronica had been so locked into her memories, the three best days of her life, with a smile gracing her lips playfully, as her eyes continued to focus on a spot on the back of her baby daughters back, taking in the moving scene infront of her, but not being aware of anything. So much so that she failed to notice Logan's movement.

Logan had been staring back at his wife for a few minutes by this point. He'd slowly opened one eye, his eyebrow cocked, as he took in the sight of the disheveled woman, day dreaming contently. A smile began to play over his lips too, mirroring hers.

"Like what you see? Because I usually charge for this sort of thing." He quipped suddenly, snapping Veronica out of her daze.

She quickly readjusted herself to the world of the living, as Logan let out a low, almost silent, chuckle. She took a deep breath in before answering him, both his eyes now open and focused on his wife lovingly.

"I was just thinking... this may be the best day of my life." Veronica's tone was soft, she kept it low, so not to wake the sleeping children.

"Oh yeah? Not the day we... you know... in the garden... before the kids, when we could... do what ever we wanted, when we wanted." His eyebrows waggling suggestively. Veronica let out a small snort, knowing exactly what he was going on about.

"Oh that's up there..." She held her hand high above her head, her arm still bent slightly. "But... not the top three... which I guess is a top four now." She placed her finger on chin in mock thought

"So top five? We can deal with that." Logan smirked before continuing, "Okay, so spill... what are the top three slash four then?" He moved his hands carefully to cup the small dreaming form on his chest, as she wiggled slightly.

"Wedding day," She began listing off the days as Logan nodded in agreement, "Dylan's birth and Amelia's birth and then the moment just gone... watching you three sleep. It was amazing, so enchanting, so-"

"You know, it's considered creepy to watch people sleep Veronica." He cut her off with a quip, Veronica threw him a glare, but didn't dwell on it. She knew he was only doing it because there was no way she'd be able to physically do anything about it while their children were resting on and around him.

"It just brought back all these memories, all these emotions were rushing to the surface. I was so proud." Veronica finished her train of thought. "And then you opened your mouth and ruined it." She couldn't resist throwing her own barb back at him.

"Your words cut me deep Veronica." He feigned insult as his free hand raised to his forehead and he faked an over dramatic gasp.

Veronica was about to open her mouth again, when the air was filled with a small moan. Both of their eyes instinctively went to their daughter lying on Logan's chest. Veronica quickly crossed the compartment and sat down next to Logan.

Carefully she cradled her daughter, as she lifted her off of Logan's chest. Holding her close to her, stifling her cries, so she would not wake her older brother. Both proud parents began to stroke their fussing baby, so to send her back to sleep.

Dylan began to stir next to Logan, as he rolled over, smacked his lips and scratched his belly.

"Oh he looks just like you Logan." Veronica cooed as she peered around Logan so they could both see their son, smiles stretching on their faces.

Veronica quickly turned her attention back to the baby in her arms, as she gently rubbed her back, and rocked her back and forth. Within two minutes, Amelia, was back asleep.

"Now I remember why we're on a train and not flying." Veronica mumbled to herself.

"What?" Logan asked as he looked at her out the corner of his eyes, his eye brows raised slightly in question.

"Our son gets a little distressed when flying, but the rhythmic chug of train seems to send him straight off to sleep." Veronica fought her eyes as they began to droop.

Logan placed his arm around her lovingly, pulling her closer to him, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm... well at least we know we can rule out him wanting to be an astronaut." Logan murmured as he rested his head on Veronica's, placing his spare hand on the exposed arm of his sprawled out son.

Soon Veronica heard a faint snore coming from Logan, she looked up, trying not to move, to find that he had fallen asleep too.

"Like father, like son."

Veronica mused silently, as she snuggled closer to Logan, who was keeping protective arms around his family in his sleep.

Yawning, Veronica buried her head into Logan's shoulder and she soon had dozed off too, the whole Echolls family in a deep slumber.


End file.
